Immortals Lunarians and Saiyans
by Kojiro Takamashi
Summary: Kojiro, Musashi, and T.B. in the Sailor Moon world against the Green Ninjas


It was another long boring day for Serena Tsukino.  She was once again falling asleep in her class while their teacher droned on and on about the subject of the day.  'When will the bell ring?  I'm hungry.' Serena thought to herself.  An hour later the bell rang for lunch and Serena was out the door before anyone else.  Serena found where Lita, Raye, Mina and Amy were and joined them for lunch.  "I heard there will be some new students today." Mina said.  "So?" Serena asked while shoving another cupcake in her mouth.  "They're three guys who are supposed to be really hot." Mina said.  "They can't be anywhere near as hot as my Darien." Serena said through a mouthful.  "Swallow your food before you talk meatball head." Raye said.  "Where are they from?" Amy asked.  "Two are from some other school somewhere around here, but the third guy is from America." Mina said.  "A foreign student?  Cool." Serena said.  They continued talking about the new rumors until the bell rang to declare lunch was over.

During the next class, the principal made the announcement for all students to gather in the assembly hall.  Amy got there first of the Sailor Scouts and saved five seats near the front row.  When all the students had gathered, the principal walked stepped up to the podium.  "Today we have three new students." The principal began.  "Told you." Mina whispered to Serena.  "First we have a young man from Orange Star High, Musashi Matsukawa." The classes applauded as the first new student ran out on the stage.  "WHAAAAAAAZZZZ UUUUUUPPP?" He shouted out, getting mixed replies of laughter and more whaz up's.  The principal shook his head and continued.  Our next student is also from Orange Star High, Kojiro Takamashi."  The Second new student walked onto the stage and hit the Musashi upside his head with a disapproving look before sitting down, getting his own laughs from the students.  "Finally we have a young man all the way from America, Edward Garcia.  The third new student walked out and gave a greeting bow before sitting down next to the other two.

Mina, Lita, Raye and Serena, along with the rest of the female students stared at the new well muscular students.  "They look like my old boyfriend." Lita said absently.  Musashi was a six-foot tall guy with black spiky hair that shot out all over the place.  He was wearing a pair of blue jeans, sneakers and a white Tee Shirt that stretched over his muscular body.  Kojiro was also six feet tall, had shorter black hair that went up and back.  Kojiro had on black jeans, a white shirt like Musashi's and wore a light jacket over that.  Edward was a little shorter than Kojiro and Musashi with dark brown hair that was parted down the middle and ended right at the bottom of his eyes.  Edward had a pair of blue jeans, steel toe boots, and a black shirt.  Musashi seemed to be in a happy mood as he smiled a lot and was flirting with different girls in the front row.  Kojiro on the other hand, sat there with his arms across his chest and head down.  His face was showing no emotion as he stared out over the crowd.  Edward leaned forward in his chair with his elbows on his legs and his chin on one hand, but he had his eyes set on a certain brunette and watched her as the principal finished his speech.

When the assembly was over, school ended and the three new students found themselves each surrounded by their own instant fan club of girls who "admired" them.  Musashi flexed and showed off for his "Club" in any way he could.  Edward just stood there answering any questions they had and Kojiro turned away from everyone and walked off.  As the next few days passed to the weekend, Edward, Musashi and Kojiro grew used to their groups that followed them around.  Musashi enjoyed the attention, Edward accepted it, as long as no one bothered him during any exercises he did, and Kojiro still ignored the groups.

During the next scout meeting, the discussion quickly turned to less than scout matters.  "Did you see Musashi at lunch today?  He was telling a joke and stared laughing so hard in the middle of it, he shot his drink out his own nose." Mina said with a laugh.  "Yeah I saw that, but what about Edward?  He was bench pressing more than anyone I know." Lita said.  "And how much is that?" Mina asked.  "400 lbs." Lita said.  "What about Kojiro, What has he done?" Serena asked.  "He doesn't do much around other people." Amy said.  Suddenly Luna and Artimus ran up to the temple.  "There are more negademons in the park. Artimus said.  The Scouts quickly transformed and warped to the park to see a Demon that looked like a Venus Flytrap that grew legs and thorn covered arms.  It shot a tongue like object out of it's giant mouth and wrapped around the nearest person and started draining their energy.

"Hold it right there." Serena shouted.  The demon stopped and looked over at the five girls that had interrupted it's energy gathering.  Sailor Moon went through the rest of her speech and the Sailor Scouts fired their attacks at the demon, which just jumped to the side and avoided the attacks.  "Is that the best you got?" The demon taunted.  "They've never dodged our attacks before." Mina said.  "Let's hit it from all sides." Amy suggested.  The sailor scouts surrounded the demon from all sides while it waited patiently to see what they would do.

Lita jumped over the demon as she shouted out her attack and the other scouts stayed on four sides while they fired their own.  The five attacks hit at once and created a large dust cloud where the demon was.  When the smoke cleared, the demon still stood there with a smug look.  "Tell me that wasn't all you can do." It taunted again.  "How about this then?" A voice asked out.  Suddenly a gold haired fighter in an orange gi jumped out and threw an energy disc at the demon.  The disc split mid way into five different smaller ones and cut the demon in several places.  The demon panicked and raised a shield of stolen energy to protect its escape.

While the demon backed away from the new fighter, if walked right into another.  This time it was a ninja in blue.  The ninja held out one hand and absorbed the energy shield the demon made and the demon started running again.  It ran straight into another gold haired fighter; this time this one wore a black jump suit, white boots, gloves and vest-like armor.  This fighter sneered at the demon before knocking it sky high.  On it's way down, the fighter in Orange appeared beside it and hammered it to the ground.  The demon bounced off the ground and the golden fighter in the armor appeared beneath is and kicked it sky high again to the orange clad fighter.  This continued five more times before the blue ninja kicked the demon away from them and to the Sailor Scouts.

The demon landed in a heap and didn't move except for a few spastic twitches.  Amy scanned the demon and found it was near death and motioned for Serena to finish it off before turning to scan the three mystery fighters, only to find they were already gone. 

Meanwhile back at Ann and Alan's place.  "I don't believe it.  This demon was supposed to be near invincible.  It wasn't supposed to be able to be defeated by the Sailor Scouts." Ann complained.  "Calm down, it wasn't the Sailor Scouts that beat it up in the first place." Alan assured Ann.  "It was interrupted?" Asked a Green Ninja from the back room.  "Yeah by two fighters and a Ninja." Alan said.  "It would seem that Thunder Bolt and his two Saiyan friends have followed us here as well." A second green ninja said.  "Is that a bad thing?" Ann asked.  "Thunder Bolt is an immortal fighter, just like the two of us, only he can control lightning and energy, where we can control plant life." The first ninja said.  "We may need to get rid of these fighters first." Alan said.  "I will take care of Thunder bolt." Said the first Ninja.  "And I will take care of the stupid little monkey friends of his." Said the second ninja.

"I don't see why we had to enroll in this stupid school." Kojiro muttered.  "Because we want to avoid suspicions about us." Musashi said turning through the pages of his book.  "Suspicions about what?  That we're Super Saiyans?  We didn't do this back home, and no one cared." Kojiro said.  "All you did was train with Vegeta back home."  Musashi said quietly.  "I still think we should find the Green Ninja's first and destroy them." Kojiro said.  "But they're immortal.  Only T.B. can kill them and he has no idea where they are." Musashi said.  "Is that something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?" The teacher asked them.  "No Ma'am.  We'll be quiet." Musashi said.

"Lunch time." Serena said happily as she ran out the room and to the tree where she usually meets her friends for lunch.  When she got there, She saw Musashi and Kojiro were already beside the tree and talking to each other.  Serena tried to sneak to the other side of the tree to listen in, but when she got within earshot of them, Kojiro turned around to face her and said, "This is a personal matter.  Do you mind?"  "I'm sorry," Serena said, "It's just that I meet my friends here every day for lunch and…" Serena began.  "Well today you can meet somewhere else." Kojiro said coldly.  Musashi hit Kojiro on the arm and, after the death glare from Kojiro ended, Musashi turned to Serena and said, "We can talk later.  It's not a good idea to talk in a public place anyway."  "Wuss." Kojiro muttered.  "What was that?" Musashi asked.  "I said wuss.  Are you deaf too?  We don't need to move for her or anybody else." Kojiro said.  "Well I'm moving anyway.  Nice to meet you Serena." Musashi said and got ready to leave.  "Well you could meet my friends with me if you want." Serena offered.  "What do you say Kojiro?  Wanna meet some new people outside your fan club?" Musashi said.  Kojiro, who had been rubbing out a sudden migraine, let out a slow calming breath and finally said, "Fine, let's go meet your friends."  "Actually they'll be coming here."  Serena said.  "Good then we won't have to go far." Musashi said with a smile.  Serena was quickly figuring out what type of people Musashi and Kojiro were.  

"Where's Edward?  Aren't you guys usually hanging out together?" Serena asked.  "He goes home for lunch." Kojiro said.  "Why don't you?" Serena asked.  "We're trying to figure out what is in the mystery meat.  I think its fruit cake." Musashi said.  "Fruit cake?  That's not even a meat product." Kojiro said.  "Neither is the mystery meat." Musashi said with a grin.  "Why do I even talk to you?" Kojiro said shaking his head.  "Because then you would be a lonely, lonely person with no one ever to taaaaaaaackkkkkk…" Musashi said till Kojiro grabbed him by the throat.  "Shut up before I make you." Kojiro threatened.  "Okay." Musashi said when Kojiro let go.

Serena sat down on a nearby bench to wait for the others and Musashi sat next to her.  "So when do your friends usually get here?" Musashi asked.  "I get here about five minutes before everyone else." Serena said.  "Hungry huh?" Musashi said with a small laugh.  Serena chuckled nervously while Kojiro rolled his eyes and said, "Like you're one to talk."  Musashi made a fake surprised face and replied, "You just made your first joke.  This calls for a celebration." Musashi said right before a punch landed on his face.  Serena looked on in surprise as Musashi picked himself off the ground while rubbing the spot where he was hit.

Musashi made the smart decision and stayed quiet until Serena's friends arrived.  Serena waved to her friends when she saw them and they hurried over.  "Guys, this is Kojiro and Musashi.  And these are my friends Lita, Mina, Amy and Raye." Serena said introducing everyone.  "How ya doing?" Musashi said with a smile and a wave.  Kojiro just stood there by the tree and nodded once.  "You're the Wazzup guy." Mina said.  "That name will wind up haunting you forever now." Kojiro said with a smirk.  "I've left my mark on this school.  I'll be remembered for a long time." Musashi said proudly.  Kojiro just shook his head and muttered something under his breath.  "These guys are going to join us for lunch." Serena said.

"So what kind of classes did you sign up for?" Amy asked.  "Were taking mostly athletic classes." Musashi said.  "It shows." Lita commented while looking at Musashi's muscles.  "You've already had several boyfriends, this ones mine." Mina said jokingly.  "Ladies, ladies.  If you are going to fight over me, I'll rent a ring and sell rickets." Musashi said and all three burst out laughing.  "Can't anyone here be serious for five minutes?" Kojiro said.  "They're always like this." Amy said.  "Annoying isn't it." Kojiro said.  "At times.  But they're my friends and this is the way they are." Amy said.  "That's true.  But sometimes I just want to beat his empty head in.  But when it comes down to it, there's few I trust as much as Musashi and Edward." Kojiro said.  "Trustable people are too rare to come by nowadays." Amy said.  "Too true." Kojiro agreed.

Ann and Alan watched the Sailor Scouts from a distance as they talked to two of the new students.  "From what the Green Ninja's told us, Musashi and Kojiro are the two golden fighters that beat up on our last Cardian." Alan said.  "They don't look so tough." Ann commented.  "Looks can be deceiving Ann.  Remember, we are two aliens to this planet and so are the two Saiyans." Alan said.  "Right so we need to get them out of the way for a while." Ann said.  "Maybe we could get the Green Ninjas to help us with that problem." Alan said.  "Let's find out." Ann suggested and teleported to their apartment.

"Hey guys what's up?"  Edward asked as he ran up to the group.  "Notta Lotta." Musashi said.  "Attention Students.  Due to the accident in the science lab today, school will be canceled until further notice."  The school's announcer said over the speaker.  As soon as the announcement ended, Mina and Musashi got embarrassed and the others gave them a criticizing look.  "Science is not my best subject." Musashi and Mina said at the same time.  "So now what do we do?" Raye asked.  "I have to go to my Martial arts class anyway, so I'll see you guys later." Lita said.  "I'll go with you, I may even join up." Edward said.  "The only reason Edward would join a dojo is to meet some of the girls." Musashi said.  "I think that's one reason Lita signed up with a Dojo." Mina said.  "She did?  Interesting." Musashi said looking in the direction Lita ran off in.  Kojiro glared at Musashi before sweeping one foot out from under him and letting his elbow smash Musashi the rest of the way to the ground.  "Moron, that's not what they meant." Kojiro said.  Musashi flipped to his feet, dusted himself off and replied, "I knew that."  "I want to go to the Arcade." Serena said.  "What a surprise." Raye said but followed after Serena anyway.  

"You want US to stop the Saiyans for you?" One Green Ninja said repeating Ann's question.  "Well, yes.  They're too strong for our Cardians to stop by themselves." Ann said.  "We'll just put more power into your Cardians so they become stronger." The second Green Ninja said.  "But you can't continue to waste our time with these petty problems." The first one said.  

"Here's my dojo." Lita said as she reached for the door.  Edward, being the gentleman he is, opened the door before Lita could and held it open for her.  "Thank you." Lita said and walked through.  "Welcome Lita-san." The Sensei said as they walked into the dojo, "Today class we shall learn how to take on opponents no matter what the size."  Edward smiled to himself as he prepared to watch how the Sensei would teach his students.  "You, come up here so I can demonstrate." The Sensei said.  "That's not a good idea." Edward said.  "Up here now." The Sensei said more demandingly.  "Okay, but I warned you." Edward said and walked over to the Sensei.  "Now I shall attack you and you shall try to stop me from attacking." The Sensei said.  Edward shrugged and the Sensei threw a punch aimed at Edward's head.  Edward grabbed the Sensei's fist and threw him flat on the mat.  The Sensei got up and tried a few more attacks, but always wound up flat on the mat.  After a kick that left the Sensei face first on the mat, the Sensei gave up on having Edward help with the demonstrations to save face.

"Shinkuu Shoryuken!" The arcade game announcer said as Kojiro used his last Super meter to beat Musashi.  "Ken wins." Kojiro said, "You will never beat EX Iori and Ken." They were on their fourth match of Capcom vs. SNK and Kojiro was 3 wins ahead of Musashi.  "Fine, I'll use Akuma and Evil Ryu." Musashi said and put in another quarter.  The crowd around the two was growing larger by the minute as people tried to see the best match they've ever seen, and once again, Musashi and Kojiro had their "Fan Clubs" Cheering them on.  "Slow fights, aren't they." Kojiro whispered to Musashi.  "Tell me about it.  I prefer to spar with you." Musashi said back just as quietly.  "By the way, did Goku ever teach you that?" Kojiro whispered and hit Musashi's character with another Shoryuken.  "Teach me what." Musashi said.  "The Dragon Uppercut." Kojiro said.  Musashi grinned and nodded.  "Yeah but I'll need to reach the third level again to perform it." Musashi said.  'Musashi's already at the Third level?' Kojiro thought to himself.  This was enough of a destraction for Musashi to land a final blow on Kojiro's last character.  "I win." Musashi said.  Kojiro said nothing, but instead he walked through the crowds and stopped outside the arcade doors.  'When did Musashi advance to the Third level?  I've been stuck as a Second level Super Saiyan for a few years, and Musashi has past me up.  How?  How did he do it?' Kojiro thought to himself.

Amy noticed Kojiro leaving and followed him out.  "What's on your mind?" Amy asked and leaned over the railing beside the road.  "Just one of those personal things." Kojiro said and leaned over the rail next to Amy.  "Does it have to do with Musashi beating you?" Amy guessed.  "Something like that." Kojiro said.  "You're on of those people with a lot of secrets aren't you?" Amy asked.  "I could ask the same about you." Kojiro replied.  "And what makes you think I have secrets?" Amy asked.  "Well for starters, You're a shy quiet girl with a variety of friends.  Not many people I know just got friends by going to school and staying home." Kojiro said.  "Okay, I have a more active night life." Amy said.  "Any time of the day can become 'Active' for me." Kojiro said.  "I have a feeling we have more in common than we know." Amy said.  Kojiro smiled at this and looked across the street.  "Want to get some ice cream?" He asked.

Musashi was still inside the arcade, but was now playing the Sailor V game.  "I got him, I got him, I got…Dead" Musashi said as he fought a boss until he died.  "Got dead?  Sounds like a reject milk ad.  Don't feel bad, no one has ever beaten this game." Mina said.  "Then I shall spend every quarter until I win.  Do you have a quarter I can borrow?" Musashi said.  Mina smiled and put another quarter in for Musashi and he turned back to his game.  "What happened to your quarters?" Mina asked.  "I ran out already." Musashi said.  "You said you'd spend every one of your quarters to beat the game and you already spent all of yours?" Mina asked.  "Well, I meant I'd spend everybody's quarters until I won." Musashi said with an impish grin.  Mina laughed at this and watched Musashi fall down a hole.  "Too hard, let's play something else." Musashi said quickly and turned away from the game.   "You're giving up?" Mina asked.  "A real man knows when he's beat, and out of money." Musashi said.  "So how did you get to know Kojiro and Edward?" Mina asked.  "I've known Kojiro since we were kids, but we were separated for awhile and recently met again, and Kojiro had met Edward by then." Musashi said.  "For a long time, my best friend was my cat Artimus.  Now I have Serena and the others are my friends." Mina said.  "What about me?" Musashi said with fake hurt in his voice.  "You're my friend too." Mina said.  "That's good to hear." Musashi said.

Raye was back at her Temple where she was busy sweeping the steps off after the last rush of people.  When she finally finished she walked over to the fire room to meditate by the fire.  As she meditated, she saw images of green ninjas fighting a blue one.  She also saw an image of two giant ape-like creatures fighting.  Raye tried to locate where she was, but couldn't find herself.  The images remained for a moment, before being replaced by a dragon and a single fighter with red eyes, black hair and red fur covering his arms and everything else but his head and chest, fighting the two green ninjas.  This time Raye saw the other scouts lying on the ground and not moving.  She thought they might be dead, but a few of them moved a little and the others let out painful groans as they tried to get up again.  Before she could read any further, she was interrupted by Serena and the other Scouts entering her room for their scout meeting.  "Something wrong Raye?" Lita asked.  "No nothing's wrong." Raye said trying to make sense of what she'd just seen.  "We know you.  You say that when you've been fire reading and seen something weird or dangerous for us.  Now tell us what you saw and we can help you figure it out." Mina said.  "Okay, but it might be really weird to you guys." Raye said and began to tell them what she saw.

Alan teleported to the top of Tokyo Tower and held a Cardian card in his hand.  'This one should get lots of energy for us.' Alan thought and threw the card out.  It hovered in the air as Alan played his flute and the Cardian was released from the card.  "I am Rosevine." The Cardian announced its name as it appeared.  "Rosevine, I need you to gather as much energy as you can.  "Right, I shall not fail." The Cardian said and dropped to the ground below.  "I shall follow this one.  If Thunder Bolt or his Saiyan friends arrive, they'll pay." A Green Ninja said and dropped after the Cardian.

Artimus had been in the park at the moment the Cardian arrived and watched as roses sprouted up all along the roads and walkways.  People would pass by and someone picked up a rose and walked off with it, only to be wrapped with vines a few seconds later and have their energy stolen from them.  'This is bad, I need to tell the Scouts about this now.' Artimus thought and ran off.

Edward stopped eating Lita's cooking and almost dropped his plate as he felt the familiar ki of a Green Ninja.  "What's wrong?  Too hot?" Lita asked.  "No, Uh I forgot something important I need to do.  The food was great, thanks for supper.  I'll see you tomorrow." Edward said as he ran out the door and too the roof.  When he was outside, Edward transformed into T.B.  Several lightning bolts struck him and he was covered in electrical energy that formed into his Ninja armor.  When the armor was done, he formed his mask and teleported to the park where he felt the energy.  "So nice of you to come Thunder Bolt." The Green Ninja said as it stepped out from behind the tree.  "What's your plan this time?  You guys are always up to something." T.B. said and pulled out one of his swords.  "Always ready to fight aren't you Thunder Bolt?  Where is your Red companion D.F.?" the Green Ninja asked.  "He stayed home and didn't come with us.  Some one needed to protect our home." T.B. said.  "Not that it matters anymore.  We're going to rule this planet from this country.  We thought you wouldn't bother us here." The Green Ninja said.  "I would bother you if I had to follow you to the sun." T.B. said.  "Enough with the pleasantries, let's get this over with." The Green ninja said and made a sword out of a long thorn.

Kojiro and Amy had finished their Ice Cream and were taking a walk, when a beeping sound went off in Amy's purse.  "My pager.  I'll need to find a phone.  I'll see you tomorrow" Amy said and left Kojiro standing alone.  He was about to zanzoken home, when he felt T.B.'s power and turned Super Saiyan instead.  He arrived at the tower in time to see T.B. and a Green Ninja sword fighting with their weapons.  "That one's there, so the other must be nearby." Kojiro said to himself quietly and looked around for the other Green Ninja.  Instead of the other Green Ninja, Kojiro found the Cardian as it finished draining the energy from another victim.  "I knew roses had thorns, but not hands and feet." Kojiro said as he confronted the Cardian.  

The Cardian swung a whip like arm at Kojiro only to have it grabbed in mid swing and ripped off.  "Oh don't tell me that's all you can do.  I'll get bored very quickly with you, then you'll die." Kojiro said.  The Cardian pulled off a few of its thorns and threw them at Kojiro, who just zanzokened out of the way and threw a small ki blast.  The blast knocked the Cardian off its feet and it skidded a few more feet upon landing.  "This is too easy." Kojiro commented.  

When Kojiro took his next step, he stepped on a rose that was on the floor and the stem grew longer and wrapped around Kojiro.  "Now I have you, and I'll suck out all your energy." The Cardian said.  "That would take a long time, and it's not going to happen." Kojiro said.  The Cardian was about to start absorbing Kojiro's energy when the Sailor Scouts appeared.  After Serena's speech, Alan groaned and before teleporting back home said, "Rosevine, get rid of the Sailor Scouts first, then drain this guys energy."   The Cardian smiled and turned to the Sailor Scouts to attack, only to get Kojiro's foot flying into its face.  "Never turn your back on a Super Saiyan.  It's unhealthy." Kojiro said.  Now the Cardian was a little confused, it wondered if it should follow orders and get the Sailor Scouts first, or if it should deal with the golden haired fighter.  After Kojiro kicked it, the Cardian made up its mind to attack the immediate threat.  The Cardian took a long jump back and threw one whip-like arm forward in an attempt to attack the warrior from a distance, and found the warrior could move faster than it could when it felt a punch to the back of the head.  The punch was followed by a kick to the face, an elbow to the chest, another kick to the knee, am uppercut to the chin and a foot to the face, all in the span of one second.  The Cardian hit the ground hard and the warrior stopped attacking.  The Sailor Scouts were still staring at the Cardian when the warrior told them to finish it off because he had other business to attend to and disappeared.

T.B. and the Green Ninja were getting nowhere with their fight.  Both fighters could block the others attacks and retaliate with an attack that would be similarly blocked.  "It would seem we are evenly matched Thunder Bolt." The Green Ninja said.  "It would appear that way because I'm not really trying." T.B. said.  "Is that a fact, well perhaps I'm not trying either." The Green Ninja said.  "You're sweating, I think you are trying." T.B. said with an amused grin.  The Green Ninja and T.B. both charged again and deflected both of their attacks.  They landed with their backs facing each other and then the Green Ninja felt a pain in the back of its neck as T.B. appeared infront of it again.  "What!?!" the Green Ninja said as his head slowly slid off his shoulders and to the ground.  T.B. lifted both of his swords up in the air as a bolt of energy shot from the dead Green Ninja to T.B.  The winds picked up as some of the knowledge of the Green Ninja was transferred to T.B.  Just then, Kojiro appeared nearby floating above the trees.  "Finished already have you?" Kojiro asked.  "Yeah, it was only a weak Green Guy anyway." T.B. said.

T.B. changed back to Edward as Kojiro dropped out of Super Saiyan mode and put a trench coat over his armor.  "So, what did you learn from that one?" Kojiro asked.  "Not much, he was pretty much kept in the dark about their plans." Edward said.  "They're learning." Kojiro said.  "They know I can learn their plans by killing a lesser Ninja.  Oh well, this makes it more fun." Edward said.  They were leaving the park when the Sailor Moon, Mars, Jupiter and Mercury came running up.  "Is there a monster in the park?" Sailor Moon asked.  "I didn't see one." Kojiro said.  Kojiro and Edward stepped to the side as the Sailor Scouts ran past them to search the park.  "They seem familiar." Kojiro said.  "I know who they are." Edward said.  "Who?" Kojiro asked.  "If I told you, I wouldn't be very trustable would I?"  Edward said.  Kojiro looked back after the Scouts, but then shrugged and walked off.

"THEY DID WHAT!?!?!?!?!" the remaining Green Ninja yelled.  "They killed your friend." Alan said.  "Damn that Thunder Bolt.  Now I'll need to accelerate my plans.  When is the next full moon?" The Green Ninja asked.  "It'll be ten days from now." Ann said.  "Then I have ten days to prepare for battle.  On that night, the two saiyans should be unable to help Thunder Bolt in his fight with me and I shall kill him with my sword." The Green Ninja said.  "How will you keep them out of the fight?" Alan asked.  "They will keep themselves out.  You just need to create more monsters to keep the Sailor Scouts busy.  Perhaps you should make five.  One designed for each scout to fight on their own.  I will not be stopped when so close to victory." The Green Ninja said.  When Ann and Alan left the Green Ninja muttered, "I hate having to accelerate plans, it'll take so little for everything to go horribly wrong for me."

"So then the guy said, 'I was talking to the duck." Musashi said finishing his joke.  Everyone at the table started laughing except for Kojiro.  "Don't you do anything besides telling jokes?" Kojiro asked.  "I do what I like, and I like to make people happy.  You should try it sometime." Musashi said.  "Why should I?" Kojiro asked and walked off again.  "What's his problem?" One of Musashi's 'fans' asked.  "He's always like that.  You should see him when he's angry." Musashi said, "But then you might not survive." Musashi added.  The table of people started laughing again as if Musashi had just told another joke.  'If they only knew how serious I was.' Musashi thought before starting another joke. 

Kojiro walked away from every crowd to find a place to be by himself for a while.  He finally spotted a place with the fewest people and moved over there.  "Mind if I sit here?" He asked the only other person there.  "Not at all." Amy replied.  "So what are you doing way over here?" Kojiro asked.  "I just like to read my book in a quite place sometimes." Amy said.  "If you want I can go somewhere else and you can get back to your book." Kojiro said as he started standing up.  "No it's okay, I'm done with this book anyway." Amy said as she closed the book.  "What's the book called?"  "It's the novilization of 'An American werewolf in Paris." Amy said.  "Like the movie?" Kojiro asked.  "Yes, I never saw the movie and was a little curious." Amy said.  "I never saw the movie either." Kojiro replied, "Do you believe in were creatures?" Kojiro asked.  "You mean creatures that change under the full moon?  Not really." Amy said.  "Well you should.  They're real." Kojiro said.  "I doubt that  "You'll just have to wait until the next full moon to see." Kojiro said.  "That's a little more than a week away." Amy said.  "What is?" Kojiro asked.  "The next full moon." Amy replied.  "Oh, right." Kojiro said.  "What's wrong with that?" Amy asked.  "I didn't say anything was wrong with it." Kojiro said.  "Well it wasn't what you said but how you said it.  You sounded like you weren't looking forward to it." Amy said.  "It's another one of those secrets on mine.  Speaking of the moon, do you think there's life on it?" Kojiro asked.  "I think there used to.  But I'm not sure now." Amy said. "Why do you say that?" Kojiro asked.  "That's one of my secrets." Amy said.  "Oh I see now.  You're going to act like that until I tell you my secret." Kojiro said.  "No, it really is a secret I haven't told anyone." Amy said.  "Would you tell me?" Kojiro asked.  "You wouldn't believe it." Amy said.  "You'd be surprised at what is believable and what is not." Kojiro said.  "Tell me about it." Amy said.  "So you know what I'm talking about then?" Kojiro asked.

Musashi had given up on telling jokes and went with Mina to spy on Kojiro and Amy.  "They've been talking together an awful lot lately." Mina whispered.  "I know, I've never seen Kojiro like this." Musashi said.  "He's never had a girlfriend?" Mina asked in disbelief.  "He has, but something happened." Musashi said not wanting to give away too much.  "She dumped him?" Mina guessed.  "I can't say.  Kojiro would kill me.  But he really seems to like Amy." Musashi said.  "And Amy likes him.  I can tell." Mina said.  "Have you ever had a boyfriend?" Musashi asked.  "No not really.  What about you?" Mina asked.  "No way I'll never have a boyfriend." Musashi said.  "That's not what I meant and you know it." Mina said holding back a laugh.  "No, I've never had a girlfriend." Musashi said.  "Well I'll need to fix that won't I?" Mina asked.  "I think you already have." Musashi said.  "Really?" Mina asked.  "Yep, I'm sure of it." Musashi said with a smile.

The next day was Saturday and Serena, Min, Raye, Amy, Lita and Darien went to the Arcade like they always do.  When they got there, there was once again a growing crowd around the Capcom vs. SNK machine.  They figured out who was playing when they saw Edward sitting at a booth while drinking his soda.  "Hey Edward.  Are Kojiro and Musashi at it again." Lita asked sitting next to him.  "Yep.  They managed to convince the manager to set all the games to free play." Edward said.  "Really?" Serena asked and ran over to the Sailor V game.  "How did they do that?" Lita asked.  Edward took a long sip of his soda and shrugged.  "I wasn't here at the time.  But they've been on that game since I got here." Edward said.  "I'm going to go watch them." Mina said as she got up and walked over to the game.  Amy followed Mina as well, leaving Raye, Lita and Darien at the table with Edward.  "Aren't you a little old for Serena?" Edward asked.  "Not really." Darien said not wanting to go into the subject.

A few minutes later, Amara and Michelle walked into the Arcade with Rini and Hotaru with them.  "Hey girls." Amara said with a wave.  "Hi Amara, Michelle." Raye said.  "Where's Serena?" Michelle asked.  "Playing games.  Kojiro and Musashi got the manager to set them to free play." Raye explained.  "Really?  Later." Rini and Hotaru said and took off to play some games.  "Who are Musashi and Kojiro?" Amara asked.  "The two guys playing in the crowd over there." Darien said pointing to the thinning crowd where Mina and Amy were.  Even though it was thinning out, Amara could barely see Kojiro and Musashi playing the game.  If not for their spikey hair, she would have missed them entirely.  "Anyway, I'm Edward.  Nice to meet you sir." Edward said shaking Amara's hand.  "I'm not a man." Amara said.  "I knew that." Edward said quickly.  "Sure you did." Amara said.  "So what do you girls have planned today?" Michelle asked.  "Not much so far.  Just hanging around." Lita replied.  Kojiro and Musashi finally finished up their match and came back to the table.  "Hello." Musashi said as he saw the three newcomers.  Kojiro just nodded and sat down in his seat then moved over so Amy could sit next to him.  "I'm Musashi and Mr. Personality there is Kojiro." Musashi said.  Kojiro rolled his eyes, (A personality habit he developed a while ago), and said nothing.  "Musashi and I are going to start dating." Mina blurted out suddenly.  This snapped Kojiro out of his half asleep daze.  Musashi stood there grinning like an idiot.  "Sashi, I need to talk to you.  Now." Kojiro said using Musashi's old nickname.  "Sashi?" Serena mouthed to Raye who in turn just shrugged.

"What are you thinking?  We should not get involved in this dimension.  We're staying here until the Green Ninja's are stopped and then we leave." Kojiro said.  "I was thinking about staying here." Musashi said.  "Are you nuts?  This isn't our home." Kojiro said.  "Do we really need to go back there?" Musashi asked.  "Why wouldn't we?" Kojiro asked back.  "They don't need us there.  Goku and Vegeta are level four Super Saiyans and Gohan can go mystic and get much stronger.  Goten and Trunks become Gotenks, another level three.  And then there's Future Trunks who comes to help every now and then.  We rarely had anything to do there and now we're in a place with plenty to do and some really cute girls." Musashi said motioning to Mina at the last part.  "And this is your reason for staying?  The girls here?" Kojiro asked.  "Part of the reason.  Don't you want to stay with Amy?  I've seen you two together." Musashi said.  "I don't know how I feel about Amy." Kojiro said.  "What's your problem?  You and Amy are a great couple.  You never tried to find another girlfriend back home.  It makes me think Marie had you whipped.  She's gone Kojiro.  You saw her die.  There are other girls just like her…" That's as far as Musashi got before Kojiro threw him into the wall and had his arm choking at Musashi's neck.  "You NEVER talk about Marie like she was just another girl.  We loved each other more than you could ever know." Kojiro said angrily.  "Okay." Musashi squeaked and Kojiro let him drop to the ground.  As Musashi gasped for air, Kojiro turned and left the Arcade.  People had heard the commotion and were looking in the room Kojiro and Musashi went into and saw Musashi still sitting on the ground.

The girls watched as Kojiro stormed out of the Arcade by himself and Raye slightly shivered.  "What's wrong?" Mina asked.  "I just felt some very angry feelings coming off of Kojiro." Raye said.  Amara had been one of the people who went to check on the noise, and got there in time to see Musashi land on the ground.  "You okay?" Amara asked as she helped Musashi to his feet.  "I'm fine.  I've had worse done to me." Musashi said.  "Why did he do that?" Amara asked looking towards the door Kojiro left through.  "There are some topics you don't want to bring up around Kojiro." Musashi said.

Amy decided to follow Kojiro to find out what happened from him.  She caught up to him around the park after he slowed down to a slow paced walk.  "You slowed down for me." Amy said when she caught up.  Kojiro just nodded and continued to walk at Amy's pace.  "So what happened back there?" Amy asked.  "I just lost my temper for a moment." Kojiro said.  "Want to talk about it?" Amy asked.  "It's very complex." Kojiro said.  "You said it yourself, 'You'd be surprised at what is believable and what is not." Amy said quoting what Kojiro had told her before.

Kojiro was about to tell her some of what happened, when he was interrupted by someone clearing their throat.  "That may have to wait for another time.  Right now, I need energy.  So if you don't mind my Cardian will drain your energy." Ann said from the bench she was sitting at in her alien attire.  "What's a Cardian?"  Kojiro asked.  To answer his question, a green skinned woman like creature jumped out from the bushes.  When Kojiro looked closer, he noticed there were cactus thorns all over her green skin.  "And since one creature wont work with two targets," Ann said and another green skinned woman jumped out from behind Amy and Kojiro.  This one and tough looking skin and sharp spikey hair.  "A cactus and a Yucca plant?" Kojiro asked.  "All these are plants." Kojiro said.  "Let's just saw we have a low budget." Ann said and teleported away.

"Let's split up." Amy suggested.  She needed to move to a secluded spot before she could change into Sailor Mercury.  "Why?" Kojiro asked, looking away from the monster infront of him to look at Amy.  The Cardians were faster than they appeared as they pulled Kojiro away from Amy and threw him at a wall.  The cactus threw a few needles to pin Kojiro to the wall.  'No time I need to transform now." Amy thought and pulled out her transformation pen.  "Mercury Star Power." Amy shouted and began to transform. This drew the attention of the Cardians and Kojiro as Amy began to transform.  "Is that one of your secrets?" Kojiro asked.  "Well yes." Amy said and scanned the monsters.  'These are desert plants.  Heat and water will have no effect on them, but ice should work.' Amy thought to herself.  Before she could fire, however, the two Cardians surrounded her.  Amy quickly glanced at both Cardians to avoid any attack she wouldn't be prepared for.  "Leave her alone."  Kojiro shouted and tackled one of them into a nearby wall.  "You need to leave now.  It's too dangerous." Amy shouted.  "I'm not leaving unless you're with me." Kojiro said.

The Cardians started swinging wildly, destroying any bench, piece of wall, anything that got in the path of their vines.  "We need help." Amy said.  Kojiro pushed Amy behind her and stood his ground.  "Die!" Both Cardians shouted as they each threw a whip at Kojiro.  Kojiro caught both whips after they missed a few times and smirked.  "Trying to scare me?  Let me show you a better way to do it." Kojiro said.  With a shout, Kojiro started to power up.  The Cardians tried to pull their whips back from Kojiro but he held them still as his hair started to flash gold.  With a final yell, Kojiro's hair stopped flashing and stayed gold and his eyes were bluish green.  His Aura also turned from white to yellow before flaring out.

The Cardians gave one last hard tug on their whips just as Kojiro let go, sending the Cardians tumbling backwards.  When they regained their balance, the Cardians stopped their tumbling and stood up to be face to face with Kojiro again.  Amy got there in time to see Kojiro fire a ki blast to finish off the Cardians and turn back to normal.  "You missed all the fun." Kojiro said.  "I can see that." Amy said looking at the charred remains of the Cardians.  "Why do these things keep appearing?" Kojiro asked.  "I don't know.  They appear and try to steal energy.  I don't know what they want to do with the energy." Amy said.  "Maybe we should let them take some energy to where they want to and we can follow them." Kojiro suggested.  "But who would let the Cardians take that much of their energy?" Amy asked.  I have a friend who has more than enough.  He never runs out." Kojiro said.  "Who would that be?" Amy asked.  "T.B.  The immortal can't lose all their energy." Kojiro said with a smile.

"No I don't think I want to do that." Edward said.  "Come on.  I have no one else to challenge me." Musashi said.  "I don't feel like playing Marvel vs. Capcom 2." Edward said.  "I need someone to challenge me." Musashi said.  "Kojiro's here.  Why don't you ask him?" Edward said.  "Sure." Musashi said and left to meet Kojiro.  "Hey Kojiro want to play…" Musashi asked Kojiro.  "Don't talk to me." Kojiro said and went straight into the gravity room.  "He's still a little mad at me." Musashi said as he reentered the room Edward was in.  "Why does he hold grudges for so long?" Edward asked himself.

"Tomorrow night is the full moon and I still need more energy." The remaining Green Ninja said.  "We know but those Sailor Brats and the other three are destroying our Cardians left and right." Ann said.  "This is what I get for using your stupid monsters.  It's time to bring out some more of my minions.  But this will take some time.  You may have one more try with your "Cardians" But don't fail this time." The Green Ninja said.  "We need to pick out the Ultimate Cardian for this mission." Alan said.  "But which one do we have that can beat those three?" Ann asked.  "I don't know. I'm not sure we have one.  Those Sailor Scouts could beat any Cardian we threw at them and now, even with the Green Ninja strengthening our Cardians, the three new warriors are tearing them apart." Alan said.  "We need a plan.  How can we keep the Sailor Scouts and the other three from interfering?"  Ann asked.  "If only we knew more about them." Alan said.  "More about who?" The Green Ninja asked.  "Those Three new Warriors." Ann said.  "Oh that.  Well, Thunder Bolt goes by Edward when he's not in his Ninja gear and his two Saiyan friends are Kojiro and Musashi." The Green Ninja said.  "Them!?!  They're the new students at the school." Ann said.  "Of course.  They followed us here from the Saiyan's dimension." The Green Ninja said.  "Why did you come to this dimension anyway?" Alan asked.  "To rule it of course." The Green Ninja said.  "But what about the Saiyans and that immortal?" Ann asked.  "We shall have our distraction tomorrow night." The Green Ninja said and left.  "What distraction was he talking about?" Ann asked.  "I don't know.  But with that guy, it'll be big." Alan said.

"There's going to be a dance tomorrow night." Serena said.  "Who are you going with?" Mina asked.  "My Darien of course, who else." Serena said.  "Of course." Mina said.  "I'm going with Chad." Raye said.  "What about you guys?" Serena asked.  "We don't have dates for it yet." Mina said.  "But we're looking." Lita added.  "Why don't you guys ask Musashi and his friends?" Serena suggested.    
They probably already have dates." Lita moped.  "It never hurts to ask." Serena said.  "True, now the only problem is who is going to ask who." Mina said.  " I don't think it'll be too much of a problem.  Lets just ask the first one we see that doesn't have a date." Lita said.  "What if they already have dates?  I mean they are very popular around the school." Amy said.  "You're just saying that so you can make sure you get to ask Kojiro out first." Mina said.  "Well if that's the case, don't worry.  We'll leave Kojiro for you Ames." Lita said jokingly causing Amy's face to turn red.  "She's blushing, so it's true." Serena said.  

"You going to that dance Kojiro?" Musashi asked.  "I doubt it." Kojiro replied.  "We'll I'm going.  That's why I'm picking out my tux." Musashi said.  What about you Edward?" Kojiro asked.  Edward nodded and said, "Of course.  I'm going to ask Lita if she wants to go." Edward said as he looked at himself in a mirror.  Kojiro shook his head and put his Linkin Park C.D. in his portable C.D. player.  "If you do go, what are you going to wear?  You can't go to a dance in pants and a T-shirt." Musashi said.  "I have a dress uniform." Kojiro replied.  "You're not wearing Saiyan Armor." Edward said.  "Says who?" Kojiro said.  "Says me, that's who." Edward said.  "Fine.  Just buy a copy of whatever Musashi gets, in black." Kojiro said.  "I was getting a black and white Tux anyway.  The other tux color looks dumb." Musashi said.  "Anything looks dumb on you." Kojiro said and turned up his C.D. player.  "We should hook him up with Amy." Musashi said.  "Ya think?" Edward said sarcastically.  Musashi just smiled and turned back to the Mirror.

Serena and her friends had gone to the same mall to shop for a dress for the dance.  "That looks great on you Raye." Serena said as Raye modeled off a dress for them.  It was a black dress with red along the him and waist.  Lita choose a Black Dress with a Rose across it.  Serena went with a white dress like her Serenity dress.  Mina was in a Yellow dress with white trims.  Amy picked out a light blue strapless dress with darker blue trims.  Molly just got a simple pink dress.  "Melvin is already taking me.  I wonder if he'll wear one of those blue tuxedoes." Molly said.  "Even if we don't get dates, we'll still be the best looking girls at the dance." Lita said showing off her dress.

Musashi finally found his Tux and Edward and Kojiro had theirs.  "Where to now?" Musashi asked.  "Gamestop?" Kojiro suggested.  "Gamestop." Edward agreed.  "Hey check it out.  It's Mina and her friends." Musashi said.  After he saw them, Musashi quickly made his way to Mina's side.  "Hey howya doin' here?  Great that's good, I'm great." Musashi said in one breath.  "Hello girls." Edward said as he and Kojiro caught up to them.  "Hey guys.  We're just here for dance dresses." Mina said.  "So that means you have a date already?" Musashi asked.  "Only if this guy says no." Mina said.  "Does this guy have black hair?" Musashi asked.  "Maybe." Mina said.  "Does he wear a lot of orange?" Musashi asked.  "Maybe." Mina said again.  "This is getting nowhere." Kojiro said and turned up his C.D. player again.  "Riiiigggggght.  Anyway, you got a date yet Lita?" Edward asked.  "Not yet.  Are you asking me to the dance?" Lita asked.  "Yes.  So you want to go?" Edward asked.  "Sure.  I'd love to.  Just wait until you see the dress I picked out for it." Lita said.  "I can't wait." Edward said.  "Does this person spend a lot of time at the Arcade?" Musashi asked.  "Maybe." Mina said.  "Just ask her and shut up already." Kojiro said.  "Okay, You wanna go to the dance with me Mina?" Musashi asked.  "I'd love to." Mina said.  "So what time is this thing anyway?" Edward asked.  Tomorrow at Nine." Serena said.  "We'll pick you up at eight then." Musashi said.  "What eight?  It starts at nine." Mina said.  "I know, but that gives us a chance to eat first." Musashi said.  Mina and Musashi looked over to Kojiro then Amy waiting for one of them to ask the other.  "I think I want some ice cream.  What about you Mina?" Musashi said.  "Sure let's go." Mina replied and took Musashi's arm.  The others caught on quickly and excused themselves, leaving Amy and Kojiro by themselves.  

"You got a date for this thing?" Kojiro asked.  "Never really do." Amy said.  "I figured you wouldn't have that problem." Kojiro said.  "Why?" Amy asked.  'Because you're beautiful, you're enticing, you're smart and funny.' Kojiro thought over in his head.  "I just thought someone like you would've had a date by now." He finally said.  "No, I usually sit in the corner reading a book or something.  I've never actually danced." Amy said.  "Then you want to go with me?  It'll be a first for both of us." Kojiro said.  "I'd love to." Amy said.  "I don't have a car or anything.  Maybe we could leave early and walk together to it." Kojiro said.  "Sure, I usually walk to school, and Serena always runs so it won't be a problem." Amy said.  "Great, then it's settled." Kojiro said, then leaned closer to Amy to whisper something inside her ear.  Amy smiled at the idea and whispered something back, causing Kojiro to give one of his rare smiles.

Mina, Musashi, Raye, Serena, Lita, Edward, Molly and Melvin were all hiding nearby to get all the details.  "What are they saying?" Serena asked.  " I don't know, they're talking to quietly." Raye said.  "Kojiro just asked Amy to this dance." Musashi said.  "'Bout time.  If he waited any longer, her would've had to wait until the prom." Lita said.  "So you girls do this stuff often?" Musashi asked.  "What stuff?" Serena asked back.  "Sneaking around and eavesdropping on each other." Musashi said.  "Oh that, we do this all the time." Serena said.

Back at Ann and Alan's apartment, The Green Ninja was pacing back and forth impatiently.  "You're going to wear out the carpet." Ann said.  The Green Ninja just glared at them and continued pacing.  "What are you waiting on this time?" Alan asked.  "I need to figure out how to accelerate my plans without messing them up." The Green Ninja said.  "Why not just summon up another of your Green Ninjas?" Ann suggested.  "Yes, of course I'm going to do that.  The problem is I can only summon one at a time." The Green Ninja said.  Ann and Alan shrugged and left the room while the Green Ninja continued to pace.  'I may not need their Cardians after all.  I can use a lesser Ninja to keep those Scouts busy and I can face Thunder Bolt, while the Saiyans are busy.  This may work after all.' The green Ninja thought to himself.

The next day, School was dismissed early to fix the gym up for the dance.  "Did you guys hear who they're getting to play at the dance?" Molly asked as she ran up to Serena.  "Who?" Serena asked.  "They got Linkin Park." Molly said.  "No Kidding?" Kojiro asked.  "Really I just heard the principal talking about it." Molly said.  "Alright." Kojiro said and finished pinning up the banner.  "Why do we need this thing anyway?" Edward asked.  "We need something to tell people where the dance is." Musashi said.  "As if the banner outside wasn't enough." Mina said.  "This may not be such a bad night after all." Kojiro said.  "What would make it a bad night to begin with?" Raye asked.  "Wait, if Linkin Park is playing the dance, why did we buy dresses?" Serena asked.  "Do we still have the receipts?" Lita asked.

That night, Amy was finishing up on last minute details on her outfit when her doorbell rang.  When she opened it, Kojiro was standing there in blue jeans, sneakers, a white t-shirt with a royal blue with gold dragons over that.  Amy was wearing a pair of blue jeans, light blue shirt with a blue vest over that.  "We almost dressed alike." Kojiro said.  "Almost."  Amy said.  "This is your apartment huh?" Kojiro asked as he stepped inside.  "Yeah, this is home." Amy said.  "Where are your parents?" Kojiro asked.  "My mother's at work late again, and my father left when I was young." Amy said.  "I'm sorry." Kojiro said.  "It's okay.  I get along with it.  My father still sends me things through the mail." Amy said.  "I don't even remember my parents." Kojiro said.  "Why not?" Amy asked.  "Because I left them when I was very young." Kojiro said.  "Did you run away?" Amy asked.  "No I was sent away as a young child.  As I left the planet, I saw it get destroyed." Kojiro said.  "That's horrible." Amy said.  "I know.  The thing is, I didn't feel any grief, or fear or anything like that.  It didn't bother me at all.  Musashi and I are two of what's left of the Saiyan race." Kojiro said.  "Musashi is just like you?" Amy asked.  "Only in the sense that we both are Saiyans.  Musashi grew up on another planet with people to care for him.  Then he left them as well, but on his own terms and came here." Kojiro said.  "And what about you?" Amy asked.  "I didn't get that luxury.  I thought I found a new place to live and I stayed there for a while.  I even had a girlfriend.  That was before Freiza found me there." Kojiro said.  "What happened?" Amy asked.  "I realy don't want to remember it now.  I'll tell you some other time.  Until then, we have a dance to go to." Kojiro said.  "So if Musashi is the other Super Saiyan like you, what about Edward?" Amy asked.  "He's the Blue Ninja, T.B." Kojiro said.  "Oh, I should've guessed." Amy said.  "You know it's funny no one ever figures that out." Kojiro said.  "Anyway, ready to go?" Amy asked.  "Sure, I was ready when I got here." Kojiro said.

"We've been here for a half hour already, where is Amy?" Serena asked.  "Kojiro should've picked her up by now." Musashi said.  "Maybe he did pick her up." Mina said.  "Then why aren't they here?" Serena asked.  "Anyway, I think Kojiro and Amy will be here in a minute.  The band is about to start playing and Kojiro wont want to miss them." Edward said.  Just as Edward said that, Kojiro and Amy walked into the room together.  "See there they are." Musashi said.  "Right on time Kojiro, the band's about to start." Edward said.  "Would I ever be late for things I like?" Kojiro asked.  "True, you've never been late for lunch." Musashi said.  Kojiro ignored his comment and turned his attention toward the band as they started playing 'A Place for my Head.'

"There are lot's of people here." Ann said.  "I know, we can gather lots of energy at once." Alan agreed.  "Which Cardians are we going to use this time?" Ann asked.  "We're going to use the four special ones that Green Ninja powered up for us." Alan said.  "Will they be enough?" Ann asked.  "They will if we wait for the right moment." Alan said.  "And that would be when exactly?" Ann asked.  "He said he'll tell us when the time is right.  Until then enjoy the music and try to act normal and have fun." Alan said.

Mina and Musashi were in the crowd in front of the band, while Edward and Lita sat at their table listening to the band and Kojiro and Amy were in the back.  "You seem a little distracted tonight." Lita told Edward.  "Huh?  Oh, I just have one of those feelings like something is going to happen." Edward said.  "Yeah, I've been having that feeling too.  Lots of weird things have been happening lately." Lita said then thought, 'Like that secret Amy's been keeping.'  The band finished their song and began to play 'In the End.'  "I love this song." Kojiro said and listened as the band played.

It starts with

One thing/I don't why

It doesn't even matter how hard you try

Keep that in mind/I designed this rhyme

To explain in due time

All I know

Time is a valuable thing

Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings

Watch it count down to the end of the day

The clock ticks life away

It's so unreal

Didn't look out below

Watch the time go right out the window

Trying to hold on/but didn't even know

Wasted it all just to

Watch you go

I kept everything inside and even though I tried/It all fell apart

What it meant to me/Will eventually/Be a memory/Of a time when

I tried so hard

And got so far

But in the end

It doesn't even matter

I had to fall to lose it all

But in the end

It doesn't even matter

One thing/I don't know why

Doesn't even matter how hard you try

Keep that in mind/I designed this rhyme

To remind myself how

I tried so hard

In spite of the way you were mocking me

Acting like I was part of your property

Remembering all the times you fought with me/I'm surprised

It got so [far]

Things aren't the way they were before

You wouldn't even recognize me anymore

Not that you knew me back then

But it all comes back to me

In the End

You kept everything inside and even though I tried/It all fell apart

What it meant to me/Will eventually be/A memory/Of a time when

I tried so hard

And got so far

But in the end

It doesn't even matter

I had to fall to lose it all

But in the end

It doesn't even matter

I put my trust in you

Pushed as far as I can go

And for all this

There's only one thing you should know

I put my trust in you

Pushed as far as I can go

And for all this

There's only one thing you should know

 I tried so hard

And got so far

But in the end

It doesn't even matter

I had to fall to lose it all

But in the end

It doesn't even matter

As the song ended, the crowds broke out in applause and cheers.  Ann and Alan gave one look at each other and decided it was time to start.  They called out their new Cardians in the parking lot and went inside again.

The band was about to start another song, but five Cardians breaking the doors down interrupted them.  One Cardian had reflective armor covering her from head to toe.  Another Cardian had black rubbery armor.  The third Cardian had a soft spongy body.  The fourth had a semi transparent body that rippled as it walked.  The final one was made from water.  "We need your energy." The Cardian with reflective armor said.  "These things show up at the worst time." Kojiro complained.  "Tell me about it.  We need to find a place to change." Amy said.  "I'll get Musashi and Edward help me get them outside then you girls can find a place to change." Kojiro said.  "How are you going to do that?" Amy asked.  "We have our ways.  Now go." Kojiro said and ran to the Cardians.  He ran up to the one in armor and lightly kicked in the chest, knocking it on its butt and Musashi did the same to the spongy one before following Kojiro and Edward out the door.  The Cardians got up and, with a growl of anger, charged after Kojiro and Musashi.

Edward watched the Cardians leave after Musashi and Kojiro and shook his head.  "I need to go after them." Edward said to Lita.  "Why?  Isn't that dangerous?" Lita asked.  "Not at all.  We can take care of ourselves." Edward said and ran out the door.  Lita was about to follow them, but Amy stopped her as she lead the other scouts out the back door to change into their Sailor Scout forms.

The Cardians soon found themselves outclassed by the three that they chased outside after they changed into two golden fighters and a blue Ninja.  "This is too easy." T.B. said as he effortlessly dodged another attack.  "Then let me join the fun." The Green Ninja said as he jumped down into the fight.  T.B. barely dodged a blow to the head and was quickly back on his feet with the Green Ninja quickly behind him.  "Let's finish these things and help T.B." Musashi said.  

"Hold it right there.  No one messes up a really cool party like that and gets away with it." Sailor Moon said making her intro.  "We'll handle these creeps." Sailor Jupiter said.  "Thanks Lita." Kojiro said and charged the Green Ninja with Musashi.  "How did he…never mind." Jupiter said and fired her Thunder Dragon at the black covered Cardian.  The blast hit the Cardian, but didn't effect it.  "What the…" Jupiter exclaimed.  "It's covered in Rubber, electricity wont work on it." Mercury said.  "These cardians are keeping us from attacking a different one." Mina said as she dodged another blow from the transparent one.  "Of course, they were designed with each of your abilities in mind." Alan said from atop a light post.  "This will be the last battle you will ever fight Sailor brats." Ann said.  The reflective Cardian could bounce any attack Sailor Moon threw at it.  The spongy one could absorb all of Amy's attacks without being bothered by them.  The transparent one could pass through Venus' chain and attack, and the water Cardian could easily take Mar's fire attacks without flinching.

"They're going to need help." Kojiro noticed.  "I know, but I'm busy with this guy here." T.B. said as he dodged and countered the Green Ninja's attacks.  "We'll help the girls and then be back to help you." Musashi said.  "Actually I have something else in mind." The Green Ninja said.  Before Kojiro or Musashi could react, they were wrapped up in a vine and slammed on their backs.  Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow ,ow." Musashi complained.  "Why is he holding us down like this?" Kojiro wondered until he looked straight up.  The full moon shone down on Kojiro as he felt his self-control slipping away for a more animalistic urge to fight.  The sailor scouts and the Cardians momentarily stopped their fight as a loud roar ripped though the air.  The Scouts, Cardians, Musashi, T.B. and the Green Ninja turned their attention, momentarily for T.B. and the Green Ninja, to the source of the roar.  Musashi struggled to get free as Kojiro's tail burst through the vine and Kojiro started changing into his Oozaru form.  "What the?!?!?!" The Scouts and Cardians exclaimed at the same time.

Kojiro finished the change as now was the giant Ape like creature called the Oozaru.  He beat his chest in an ape like fashion and fired a blast from his mouth that fried the Cardians.  "Great shot Koj.  Now let me out of here." Musashi said trying not to look at the moon himself.  But it was when Kojiro continued roaring and firing random blasts from his mouth that Musashi realized Kojiro could not control himself like Musashi could.  'Great.  That leaves one option.' Musashi thought as he stared at the moon and changed himself into his Oozaru form to stop Kojiro.

The Cardians were the first to recover from their state of shock and attack the Scouts again.  With their element of surprise they managed to start to win.  They first took Mars out as she was hit by a strong water blast and tackled from the other side then slumped to the ground unconscious.  Darien had arrived as Tuxedo mask, but was of little help except to distract the Cardians.

T.B. and the Green Ninja were in their usual fight with both of T.B.'s swords drawn and the Green Ninja had two swords made from thorns.  Sparks flew every time the blades clashed.  "It seems like we always get down to this in our fights." T.B. said as he swung his sword in an arc aimed at the Green Ninja's neck.  "Be that as it may, I am determined to end this tonight." The Green Ninja said and lunged forward with both blades out.  "I believe you said that last time, but we both are still here.  But I'm willing to make this the last time." T.B. said and swiped at the Green Ninjas neck again, which it dodged by jumping back and thrusting forward causing T.B. to drop his sword to counter the thrust.  "I thought you guys travel in pairs." T.B. said.  "We do, but it's hard to do so when your partners are decapitated.  Speaking of partners, where's D.F.?" The Green Ninja asked.  "You know, the last Green Ninja asked me that, right before I killed it." T.B. said.  "Maybe we should spend less time talking and get with it." The Green Ninja said and dashed forward with a horizontal slash.  T.B. jumped up to avoid the slash and fired a small Kamehameha while above the Green Ninja.  "Couldn't have said it better myself." T.B. said and jumped forward again.

Musashi wasn't doing as well against Kojiro even though he was in control of himself as an Oozaru.  "Kojiro, get it together.  Get a hold of yourself." Musashi said in his deep Oozaru voice.  Kojiro responded with a roar and a blast from his mouth at Musashi, knocking him flat on his back.  Musashi quickly jumped up and Kojiro's foot smashed down where Musashi's head was.  Kojiro didn't let Musashi react before he fired another blast at Musashi's chest, knocking him down again.  Kojiro jumped on Musashi's chest and gathered energy in his mouth for another blast.  He was about to fire the blast at point blank range, when his hearing picked up a cry of pain from a voice that sounded very familiar to Kojiro.  This voice stopped Kojiro from firing as he looked up and scanned the area.  When he found the source of the voice, he saw Amy on the ground with two Cardians standing above her, ready to deliver a finishing blow.  Before they could, however, Kojiro regained control of himself and growled in anger as his power started rising above anything it's been before.  Musashi fell unconscious before a yellow energy started surrounding Kojiro's Oozaru body.  Then with another roar, Kojiro was covered in a yellow light that covered his whole body.  The glowing form shrunk a little, but still had the Oozaru shape.  When the Glow ended, Kojiro was a Golden Oozaru with his sights set on two soon to be dead Cardians.

The Cardians jumped at Kojiro and were incinerated by his next energy burst.  The other three Cardians turned away from the other Sailor Scouts and faced Kojiro.  Meanwhile, Musashi's tail had gotten caught in a twisted mesh of metal and was cut off, reverting Musashi back to his normal form.  "Oh, my head." Musashi said.  When he didn't see Kojiro he asked, "Where's Kojiro?"  When he finally saw Kojiro he was rending over inspecting something on the ground.  Musashi got up and Zanzokened over there to see Sailor Mercury unconscious on the ground.  When she didn't move or even respond to Kojiro lightly touching her, Kojiro let out a sorrowful roar that grew into a rageful one.  As Kojiro roared, Kojiro was covered once again with golden light that totally concealed him, leaving him a glowing form.  The form slowly shrank into a human sized figure and the light started to fade.

When the light totally faded, Kojiro was floating in mid air with a very angry look on his face.  Only now, Kojiro was wearing the lower half of his jumper suit.  His upper half was covered in red fur except for his chest and his hair was black again with two strands hanging down in front of his shoulders, and his tail was now red as well.  "You hurt Amy, now you will DIE!" Kojiro said.  The Cardians panicked and began to run away in three different directions, but one by one, Kojiro appeared in front of them and killed each of them.  The first one Kojiro snapped its neck and twisted its head around.  The second one was blasted into ashes; the third and final one was kneed in the stomach, got an uppercut to the chin that sent it flying up into the air.  Kojiro appeared beside it and pinched it's neck in between his knee and elbow, crushing it's windpipe.  Kojiro let it crash to the ground where it spasmed a few times before it died.

"They were not supposed to lose." Ann shouted at Alan.  "I know, I know.  You don't have to yell.  I can still hear you.  That Ninja has a lot of explaining to do." Alan said.  They waited until T.B. and the Green Ninja jumped away from each other before teleporting next to the Green Ninja.  "You said the Cardians would not lose." Alan said angrily.  "I said the Sailor Scouts would not beat your Cardians.  The Saiyans are much stronger than those Sailor Scouts are." The Green Ninja said.  "You said you could make us win.  You lied to us." Ann said.  "You see what I have to deal with Thunder Bolt?  This is why I prefer my own men over these type of people." The Green Ninja said before pushing Ann and Alan away with an energy wave.  As Ann and Alan hit the ground, The Green Ninja wrapped them up in vines.  Ann and Alan struggled for a little while before screaming out in pain and slumping over.  The Green Ninja jumped away from T.B. and said.  "This world is filled with useless people and creatures.  I think I'll leave and conquer another place.  As the Green Ninja opened a portal he turned around to launch a final attack at T.B., only to find T.B. had already charged up a small Neo Kamehameha.  The force from the beam pushed everyone within a five-mile radius off their feet except for Kojiro and Musashi, since Musashi was already sitting down and Kojiro was on his knees near Amy's unconscious body.  The beam hit the Green Ninja, throwing him through his portal with him screaming in pain the whole way.  As the portal closed, T.B. could hear the Green Ninja shout, "I'll get you for this Thunder Bolt.  You will pay."

Amy woke up in a hospital bed to see Kojiro asleep in the chair next to the bed.  She groaned as she sat up and Kojiro woke up with a jump.  After scanning the room quickly, Kojiro settled down to the chair again and looked over to Amy.  "You're awake." He said happily.  "Yeah I am, what happened?" Amy asked.  "Long story.  I'll tell ya sometime.  Right now, I think the others want to see you." Kojiro said and went to the door.  He poked his head out and said something to what Amy guessed was the Nurse on duty before pulling his head back inside and walking back beside Amy.  "Your mother is a very good Doctor.  She fixed you up after those injuries you had." Kojiro said.  "What did you tell my mother had happened?" Amy asked.  "Well, I kinda told her I found you like that.  I'm sure she'll try to find out what happened from you." Kojiro said.  "Gee, that sounds like fun." Amy said.  "Luckily you didn't need any bandages and you'll be out of here once you get checked over by a doctor.  I suggest getting your mother to look you over." Kojiro said.  "What if she asks what happened?" Amy asked.  "Tell her the truth.  I can verify for her.  In the other dimension, Gohan tried to be a super hero and made up an entire identity, with a stupid name and everything.  But after a while, he was forced to show who he really was and people accept him.  He's more popular now than ever, unless he still dances and does those idiotic poses." Kojiro said.  "What are you going to do now?  The Green Ninja is gone.  Will you leave too?" Amy asked.  "That was the idea, at first anyway.  But now I have a really good reason to stay here." Kojiro said.  "What's that?" Amy asked.  "You." Kojiro simply said as he put one hand over Amy's.  Amy began to blush as her mother opened the door.  "Hi Amy.  Your other friends are here to see you." She said and started to leave.  "Mom." Amy called making her mother reenter the room.  "Yes Amy." Her mother said.  "There's something I think you should know." Amy said nervously.  "Amy, I know what you're going to say.  Don't worry, I think he'll make a great Boyfriend." Amy's mother said.  "Uhmm, That's not it." Amy said.  "Then what is it?" Mrs. Mizuno asked.  

Amy told her mother about everything and waited for her reaction.  "Honey are you sure it was not just a dream?  I mean it sounds unbelievable when you hear about people who change into giant apes, and Ninja's who control lightning and grass, and then about you being one of those Sailor Scouts.  It's a little hard to believe without proof." Mrs. Mizuno said.  "It's true, every word." Kojiro said.  Mrs. Mizuno gave him a doubtful look so Kojiro shrugged and changed into a Super Saiyan without powering up his aura.  "Does this help you to believe it at all?" Kojiro asked.  Amy reached for her purse and pulled out her Transforming Pen and handed it to her mother.  "It's all true Mrs. Mizuno.  As hard as it is to believe, Amy really is one of the Sailor Scouts." Kojiro said.  "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Mrs. Mizuno asked.  "I didn't know how you'd react." Amy said.  "Amy, what you're doing is helping people.  I would have been more proud of you than ever before." Mrs. Mizuno asked.  "Then I guess you should know how those injuries really happened." Amy said.  "It doesn't matter.  You're okay now, that's all I care about." Mrs. Mizuno said.  Kojiro turned to leave until he heard Amy's voice. "Where are you going?" Amy asked.  "I was going to give you and your mother some time alone." Kojiro said.  "Don't go please." Amy said.  "This is a family moment." Kojiro said.  "But you're close enough to family.  You saved my daughter's life." Mrs. Mizuno said.  Kojiro let out a sigh and returned to Amy's side.  "I don't want you to go anywhere without me right now." Amy said.  Kojiro smiled and nodded.  "Then I'll stay here with you." Kojiro said taking Amy's hand and whispered, "From now until forever."  "I know." Amy whispered back.

Mrs. Mizuno went to the waiting room to get Serena and the others.  "Amy's awake now." She said, "But you might want to give her and Kojiro a few minutes alone."   When Mrs. Mizuno left, Musashi turned to Edward and said, "Kojiro must really love Amy, he hasn't left her side to train since that battle." "Maybe he feels there is no need to train anymore." Edward said.  "We're talking about Kojiro here." Musashi said.  "Oh right." Edward said.  "You guys coming?" Mina asked as she poked her head in the door.  "Yeah, we're coming." Edward said.  "Mina can I talk to you for one second?" Musashi asked.  "I'll see you guys later." Edward said as he left.  "What is it?" Mina asked.  "We've been spending a lot of time together recently and I…" Musashi began.  "You're dumping me aren't you?" Mina interrupted.  "No, no, no, no, no of course not.  I mean I like spending time with you, in fact I want to spend a lot more time with you." Musashi said.  "What are you trying to say?" Mina asked.  Musashi took a DEEP breath and continued.  "I'm saying I love you and I want to stay with you.  I've talked with Kojiro and we're not going back to our other dimension.  We're going to stay here, and I want to always be with you." Musashi said.  "I love you too, but there's one problem." Mina said.  "What you already have a boyfriend?" Musashi asked.  "No, it's I'm a Lunarian, and Lunarians live for a long, long time." Mina said.  "So, what's the problem then?" Musashi asked.  "I'll still be alive when Crystal Tokyo occurs." Mina said.  "When will that happen?" Musashi asked.  "In about another millennia." Mina said.  "Is that all?" Musashi asked.  "What do you mean is that all?   I don't think I can get in a relationship if the one I love dies way before I do." Mina said.  "If that's the problem, it can be fixed easily.  It just requires one more trip back home. " Musashi said.  "How can you fix something like that?" Mina asked.  "With a wish, anything's possible.  You know Edward is probably having the same talk with Lita." Musashi said.  "She's also probably telling him the same thing I'm telling you." Mina said.  "Actually, Edward will outlive the five of you.  He's immortal." Musashi said, "We can make a wish to the dragon and Kojiro and I can live just as long as any of you girls." Musashi said.  "So then you'll basically be a Lunarian?" Mina asked.  "We'll live as long as one, but we'll still be Saiyans." Musashi said.  "That's good to know.  When are you going to do it?" Mina asked.  "We can go at any time.  Edward just has to open the portal and we can go make the wish." Musashi said.  "Let's wait until after Amy gets better, because I doubt you'll be able to get Kojiro out of that room unless Amy's with him." Mina said.  "You're right.  Kojiro will beat the crap out of me, again, before he leaves Amy's side." Musashi said.

===========

Crystal Tokyo

===========

Queen Serenity looked at her daughter before she was to be sent to the past for training.  "Be safe young one." Serenity said.  "I'll be okay Mama." Rini said.  "You should know well she'll do princess.  You helped her in the past yourself." Pluto said.  "I know.  Call in the court so they may say goodbye to my daughter." Pluto bowed to the princess and went to Call in the others.  Michelle, Amara and Hotaru were the first to enter, followed by Raye, then Mina and Musashi and finally Lita and Edward.  "Where are Kojiro and Amy?" Serentity asked.  "They'll be here.  It was their turn to take care of the kids." Mina said.  Just then the doors were thrown open and a little boy with blonde hair ran into the room. He was followed by a little girl of the same age with dark blue hair then Kojiro and Amy.  "I told you guys not to run, especially you Sabri na." Amy said.  "I'm sorry Mama." The little girl said.  "And you shouldn't get her running either Ryo." Musashi scolded his son.  "Yeah sure dad." The little boy said.  "It's almost time to go small lady.  You may say goodbye to your friends before you go." Pluto said.  "Bye guys.  I wish I could stay here with you guys." Rini said.  "I do too.  But you need to go." Sabrina said.  "I wish I could go." Ryo said.  "That would not be possible young one.  You were not in the past when your fathers arrived, if I send you two back as well, it may distort the time stream and you might not be born." Pluto said.  "Speaking of which, when will you have your baby Lita?" Mina asked.  "We don't know yet." Lita said.  "But we're still trying." Edward said with a grin.

Rini said a few more goodbyes with her friends before stepping into the portal with her Luna ball to go to the past.  After she did, everyone started to leave back to their respective planets.  "Hey Koj." Musashi shouted out.  "What?" Kojiro asked.  "If you want to spend some time alone with Amy tonight we can watch the kids." Musashi said.  "Thanks man.  It means a lot to me." Kojiro said.  "Happy anniversary to you and Amy Koj." Musashi said.  "Thanks man.  I'll see you later." Kojiro said and walked off with Amy to go to their home.


End file.
